


Hearts Beating Slowly

by Totoro (Ultron)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Totoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart beat slowly as she sat there waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Beating Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fics from FF to my A03. Here is my theory about the whole Yin/Izanami thing, yours may be different but you need to know mine to read my story and yes I've heard others so I'm not really sure what is correct: My theory is that Izanami is not the same as Yin. I think that Izanami took over Yin but they are totally different. I think that the little gold person in the field of flowers with Yin is Izanami and that Izanami can change forms into someone else. I also think that in the end, Hei didn't kill Yin. He killed Izanami 'soul' which was the black outfitted Yin not the white one. After he destroyed that one then he got his Yin back. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Silence. That was what surrounded her. Complete, udder, peaceful silence.

The silver haired doll sitting in the strange field of flowers didn't really enjoy the silence as since she couldn't see hearing was her only way of knowing what was going on. However over the past little bit she had gotten used to the silence around her.

So she pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down upon them. Then she wrapped her arms around her bare legs and sat there, letting the silence envelop her. The only thing she could here was the slow beating of her heart.

"Thump...Thump...Thump..." she whispered to herself. She did that just about everyday. She sat there and listened to her own heart beat. What else was she do to as she waited in an empty field of flowers which she couldn't see?

As she listened to her heartbeat she thought about the heartbeat of someone else. The contractor she was waiting for, the one she loved, the one she wished she never had to part with but was sadly forced to. She knew though that he was coming for her. Her heart beat faster as she smiled at the thought of him. Him. Hei.

Hei had done so much for her. Keeping her from going back to Europe, protecting her when the two of them were running from the Syndicate, and even now coming to get her out of this place.

Why was she here? That was thanks to a demon known as Izanami that was messing with her. Still it was because of this Izanami that she realized her feeling for Hei...but it was also because of Izanami that she was separated from him. If she ever found this Izanami she would try to destroy it herself. She knew that it would only cause more harm to more people than it already had.

As she sat there thinking about Hei and Izanami a voice rang out in the empty field. "Still waiting?" asked a glowing gold figure. It had no face, mouth, eyes or anything. It was just a human shaped body that seemed as if it was made from golden flakes.

The doll, although she couldn't see the figure, pop her head up toward it. "Yes." she simply stated.

"For **him** , Yin? For that man you call Hei?" it asked.

Yin shook her head as she moved her hand gently over her skin to touch her heart. It was like the mention of his name made it beat even faster every time.

The figure then began circle around her as it continued. "Why do you still wait even when after this long the man hasn't come to get you? Why do you wish to see him so bad?"

Yin sighed as she used her other hand to trace the petals of a flower brushing against her. "Because I love him."

The figure laughed. "Love! Ha! You are but a doll. How can **you** know love? Are you so far advanced in emotion that you can understand such a thing as **love** now?"

Yin sighed. _Maybe I don't fully understand love...but my heart yearns for Hei and it beats faster thinking about when he will get here. Isn't always wanting to see someone love?_

"No answer? Well it doesn't matter." said the figure. "I'm leaving."

Yin was surprised. "I thought you were going to wait with me."

The figure stopped and stood there staring at her a moment. "Why wait any longer? Why not just go and bring Hei here?" it asked.

"You can do that!" she screamed.

The figure shook it's head. "But of course. If you are tired of waiting then I will go get Hei." Suddenly the figure paused and transformed into what looked like Yin. "I also have someone else I need to meet. So goodbye. I will return with your contractor later." Then the figure vanished.

Yin curled up in the flowers as she began her waiting again. _Hei is coming...my waiting is over. My heart is calm..._ Her heart beat slowed and thoughts of Hei filled her mind until...

"Yin..." whispered a voice.

Yin shot up at the sound. _That voice...it's Hei's!_

Yin wished some water was around so she could see if he was there but it wasn't. Then she heard the voice again.

"Yin...I...Dammit! I will kill 'her'! I will kill Izanami! She will pay for taking you away from me! I promise..."

It was then Yin realized Hei wasn't really their. _He's talking to me but not really to_ _ **me**_ _. Am I hearing this from where my body is? And if so is Hei going to fight now? For me?_

"Oh Hei..." she whispered as she laid back down in the field. She touched her heart and felt it beat slower than before. "Oh...Hei..." And then she fell asleep with her heart beating slowly.


End file.
